


The Onyx Student

by dualSupremacy



Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, M/M, Swearing, more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualSupremacy/pseuds/dualSupremacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul meets Kyuhyun in an unexpectedly cliché way, and begins to take a special interest in him. Kyuhyun winds up in a position he never thought he would be in, but surprisingly, he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typos please let me know.

Kyuhyun woke up a few minutes before his alarm, again. Again, he chose to just lie there in his bed until it actually went off. Once seven-thirty struck, he quickly shut off the alarm, tossed the covers off, and started his day

His morning routine rarely ever strayed. Every day, and today as well, it was a struggle to get into the bathroom, seeing as how his roommate, Ryeowook, immediately went in there to apply his makeup right after he wakes up. Today, Ryeowook got there first, which meant Kyuhyun had around twenty minutes to do whatever.

He opted for packing his bag for the day and gathering clothes to change into after his shower. He picked out a simple outfit, consisting of a grey sweater and a dark pair of jeans. He double checked his bag, just to be sure that everything he needed was inside. Thankfully, everything was accounted for; notebooks, pencils, pens, and a fully charged laptop.

Eventually, Ryeowook finished his routine in the bathroom and made his way over to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kyuhyun let out a quiet "finally" and proceeded to continue his own routine.

He took a shower first, then changed into the clothes that he picked out earlier. He then brushed his teeth, shaved and washed his face, applied a slight bit df concealer to cover the mole under his left eye, and finally dried and styled his semi-long, light brown hair. He took a second afterwards to look himself over in the mirror. The grey sweater was loose in him, but it remained concealing, not even showing his collar bones. Pleased with the way he looked, he exited the bathroom.

A curious smell was wafting from the kitchen, and Kyuhyun went to investigate. He crept closer until he was standing in the arch that served as the entrance to the tiny room. Ryeowook had his back to Kyuhyun, hard at work doing whatever he was doing. Stirring or chopping or... something.

Kyuhyun quietly walked forward, peeking over the olders shoulder. He smirked. "Is that heukimjajuk, hyung? For breakfast?" He asked suddenly, startling Ryeowook.

"Oh my-" Ryeowook's spoon fell into the pot, splashing some of the porridge onto him. "-Aish!" He exclaimed, wiping the hot liquid off of himself. He turned around sharply and glared up at the younger, taller, boy, who was snickering evilly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?" 

Kyuhyun smirked. "Only until you realize that, despite how often you tell me, I'm not gonna stop." He retorted with a chuckle.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes at the other, ran his fingers through his reddish-brown hair, then turned back to the food. He grimaced when he noticed that the spoon was practically submerged in the porridge. With two fingers, he carefully fished the utensil out. He walked over to Kyuhyun and held it up in his face. "Wash it." He ordered.

Kyuhyun stared blankly at the utensil. "Why should I?"

"You got it dirty!"

"No, you did. You dropped it."

"Because you scared me!"

"And that has to do with this because..?"

Ryeowook let out a loud, frustrated groan. He tossed the spoon into the sink, turned back towards Kyuhyun, and crossed his arms. "Look, if you are just going to keep being a little shit, then I see no point in feeding you-" Kyuhyun's eyes widened. "-especially since you are so content with letting it burn."

Without a word, Kyuhyun snatched the spoon out of Ryeowook's hand and promptly went to the sink to wash it. Ryeowook watched him triumphantly, his arms crossed. When Kyuhyun was finished with the utensil, he returned it to it's original user, who said a quick "thank you" before resuming his cooking. 

Kyuhyun walked out of the kitchen, his fun with tormenting his roomate ultimately ruined. He went back in his room, grabbed his bag, and proceed to place it by the front door. After that, he simply planted himself at the dining table. He glanced at his watch. It was almost eight-thirty. He had plenty of time.

Five minutes later, Ryeowook popped his head out of the kttchen archway, looking pleased. "Breakfast is ready, you can help yourself." He informed before disappearing back into the kitchen, most likely to get a bowl himself. Kyuhyun joined his friend in the kitchen, got himself a bowl of the dark porridge, then went back to his seat to eat. 

Breakfast, for them, was usually silent, both content on focusing on the food rather than conversation, until one finishes. The same goes for every other meal, for the most part. Ryeowook says it's because his cooking is just that great; Kyuhyun says that it feels awkward for him to talk while eating, but that is really an excuse, since he actually agrees with Ryeowook. The food is simply delicious. 

Kyuhyun ended up finishing before Ryeowook, letting out a pleased sigh after he finished his last bite. "Ryeowook, you did it again." He said, looking at the other from across the table. Ryeowook's eyes flashed up in curiosity, urging Kyuhyun to continue without saying a word. Kyuhyun smiled, "How do you cook such delicious food?"

Ryeowook swallowed his spoonful and sat up straighter. He shrugged and simply said "I like cooking."

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "I like cooking too, when I can." He added extra emphasis to the last part.

"You ruin everything you touch." Ryeowook bluntly stated, eyes back down on his food.

"That's exactly my point, hyung! Why are you so good when I can't cook for shit?"

"Everyone has different talents, Kyu. That's why I'm a culinary student, and you're studying law."

"Good point." Kyuhyun admitted in a defeated tone. He gave a glance to his watch. It was almost nine. "I think I'm going to head out now, Wookie." He informed, standing and grabbing his bowl. He began walking to the kitchen when he heard Ryeowook mutter something that sounded like 'rinse.' He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

After he rinsed off his bowl, he double-checked his pockets fornhis wallet and cell phone. With a quick farewell, Kyuhyun exited the dorm they shared and began walking off campus, into town.

His destination was a small, locally owned coffee shop that he went to practically every day to study. The walk wasn't long, five minutes, tops. In no time, he saw the sign for Café au Lait. He laughed silently to himself, knowing full well how generic the name was. Luckily, the quality of the product made up for the obvious lack of creativity the name had. 

The bell rang shrilly as he entered, alerting everyone of his arrival. The barista behind the counter looked up and beamed. "Kyuhyun-oppa! Good morning!" She called.

Kyuhyun gave a small wave and smiled back. "Good morning, Hwasa. I trust you know what I want." He greeted, not even bothering walking up to the counter. Every employee here knew him, there was no point. After all, he did practically come here every day.

"If I get both a wave and a smile, that calls for something special." She teased. "Does a mocha, extra cream, with an extra shot of expresso sound good?"

Kyuhyun continued smiling as the brunette got to work making the beverage without even waiting for an answer. "Did you even have to ask?" He muttered to himself.

He went to his usual spot in the corner of the shop, a small round table located to the left of the door. He set his bag down on the table, taking out his laptop and notebooks. He sat down in the chair facing the rest of the homey shop and began setting everything up.

Almost as soon as he began to get settled, Hwasa's voice rang through the store. "One mocha, full of love, for one Mr. Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun hid his blushing face in his hands as she announced this, obviously embarrassed. He stood up with a groan and walked over to the counter.

Hwasa stood there sporting a Cheshire Cat grin that made Kyuhyun want to both hide and slap her with a fish. He shook his head at her, only making her grin grow wider. He brought his drink closer to him and dug through his wallet for his money.

"'Full of love?'" He repeated, with disdain. "You really love making a fool out of me don't you?" He handed her a 5000 won bill and put his wallet back into his pocket.

"You know it!" She said, cashing in his money and giving him his change. "Enjoy your drink, Kyu-Kyu." She cooed as he began to walk away. 

"Ya!" He snapped, turning around sharply. "Don't call me that! Ever!" Hwasa only pouted in response. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at her and went back to his spot.

Once again, Kyuhyun got himself settled, and began to get to work, reviewing chain of evidence for an upcoming test in his criminology class. He already knew the material, but it never hurts to go over it again to make absolutely sure. Eyes trained on his laptop screen, he took a sip of his coffee. " She may annoy the crap out of me, but she makes a damn good cup of coffee. " He admitted silently. 

Half an hour passed by, but Kyuhyun remained diligent in his studying, taking thorough notes and reading all content twice. He brought his beverage up to his lips again and tilted his head back for a drink. He cursed. It was empty. 

He stood, stretched, and walked back over to the counter. Hwasa immediately came over to greet him. "Come back for more?" She taunted.

"Yep." Kyuhyun said, lifting up his cup and setting it down on the counter.

Hwasa's smile faded, not appreciating the smartass-ery, but brushed it off. That was Kyuhyun's way of messing with people. "Okie-dokie, one refill coming up." She grabbed the cup and got to work on his refill.

Kyuhyun went to wait by the pick-up counter. He took out his phone and begun to play one of his apps to pass the time. He heard the bell above the door ring, but didn't bother to look up from what he was doing. 

"Hello, I'd like a butterscotch latte, extra foam, grande." The man ordered, his voice carrying confidence. Kyuhyun heard Hwasa mutter something in return before she got to work.

A couple of seconds later he heard a cup sliding towards him. He looked up and saw Hwasa walking away to continue the transaction with the man. He grabbed his cup and with his eyes down on his phone, he began to return to his work area.

Then suddenly, he collided with something, the lid of his coffee popping off and spilling on whatever he impacted. He looked up and saw who he guessed was the man who just ordered, wearing an obvious expression of shock. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" Kyuhyun stammered out, still in shock himself. He watched as the blonde pulled the wet fabric away from his chest, frantically muttering "hot" over and over. He placed his phone back in his pocket, mentally scolding himself for walking with it out in the first place. "Do you want me to get you so-"

"Ugh, you little motherfucker! This is my best fucking shirt!" The other cursed, cutting Kyuhyun off short. "Now I have to go back home and change." The blonde locked his eyes onto Kyuhyun's. The man's glare was intense and it terrified him. "Next time, watch where you're going, asswipe."

Those were the man's last words before walking away from the stunned Kyuhyun, grabbing his coffee, and angrily marching out the door to presumably go back home.

Kyuhyun stood there, looking and feeling like a fool, unable to take his eyes off the door for a good few minutes. When he was finally able to move, he found himself unmotivated to do anything. 

Instead of getting back to work, he just packed up his things, tossed his empty cup in the trash, and sulked out the door. He heard Hwasa asking if he was okay as he left, but he paid her no mind.

He spent the whole time in his classes with his head hung low. 

\---

This was great, just fucking great. Rejection, again. Sure, Heechul knew rejection was a very possible factor when he decided to take up the whole writing career thing, but that doesn't mean he liked it. He worked hard on this manuscript, and after months of waiting, it was handed back to him. It was infuriating, having someone tell you that something you spent so much time on wasn't good enough. In fact, it thoroughly pissed him off.

The fact that he was late for his appointment because some fucker decided to spill coffee all over him, forcing him to go all the way back home to change, only added to his anger. He forcefully hit the steering wheel as he replayed the event in his mind, making the horn blare briefly. At the next red light, he glanced over to the passenger seat, the manuscript sitting there in all its rejected glory. He scoffed and continued to head back home.

It felt like forever before Heechul finally arrived back at his house. He parked and exited the vehicle, grabbing his manuscript and stormed down his pathway. He flung open his front door and slammed it behind him. He kicked off his shoes, not caring where they landed, before heading into the living room. He tossed the bound stack of papers onto the couch, startling the kitten that was napping on it. He muttered a soft apology to the animal as he watched it jump down and run off into one of the other rooms. He then made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and plopped down on the couch.

The bottle opened with a satisfying hiss, and Heechul greedily drank the beverage until he had to breathe. He set the bottle down on the coffee table, grabbed the remote, and began flipping through channels to see if there was anything interesting on.

Nothing particularly stood out, so he settled for The Return of Superman. It didn't interest him greatly, but the children were adorable, and it was beginning to lighten his mood.

He wasn't sure how long he was watching the show, zoning out as it progressed. It was when he felt something rubbing against his legs that he snapped out of it. He sat up straighter and looked down, seeing a Russian Blue weave between his legs. When the feline noticed it was being watched, it glanced up at its human and gave a soft meow.

"Oh, shit!" Heechul cursed, bringing his hand down to pet the cat. "I'm sorry, Heebum. I forgot to feed you guys, didn't I? You and Cherry must be starving, huh?" Heebum arched slightly under Heechul's hand and meowed once again, confirming that he was, in fact, hungry.

With a 'umph' noise Heechul hoisted himself off of the couch and filled his cat's bowls. The two felines hopped up onto the counter and began munching away. Heechul watched them as they ate, head resting in his hands. "You two really own me, huh?" He muttered, bringing one handing up to pet Cherry's orange tail.

Watching the two feast only made him hungry, so he decided to whip up a quick dinner. He didn't have much, so he sufficed for ramyeon. After he finished stuffing his face with noodles, he took a glance at his clock. "It's only seven?" He groaned and slumped more into the couch, which he finally relocated to. "It feels like it should be later."

Cherry leaped up onto the couch next to Heechul and began worming her way under his arm and onto his lap, where she immediately lay down. Heebum, jealous, hopped up after her and settled down against Heechul's thigh. Heechul chuckled, using both hands to pet them both.

Any trace of his foul mood was washed away as he stroked the duo's soft fur, their purring soothing him. "You guys are just adorable, did you know that?" He asked them, not caring that they couldn't actually respond. He talked to them often, anyways. Maybe too often. He scoffed at himself. Hangeng was right, he was getting lonely.

Oh shit... Hangeng! He totally forgot that he promised to call after he got back home from the publishers. Heechul fished his phone out of his pokket, stirring the napping cat in his lap awake, again, and quickly dialed his friend's number.

After a few rings, the line connected.

"Yobuseyo?" A husky voice asked from the other end.

"Hangeng, its me! I would have called earlier but I lost track of time."

"Oh, that's fine. It's nice to hear an apology from the mighty Kim Heechul any day." Hangeng teased.

"Ya! It wasn't an apology, I didn't say 'sorry'!" Heechul hastily defended. 

"Yeah, whatever. What'd they say?"

"Uh, about that..." He slowly dropped off, preparing to be the bearer of bad news. Hangeng was silent, obviously waiting for the other to continue. "Yeah, they didn't like it too much." He confessed, sounding dismal.

"Are you serious?" Hangeng sounded skeptical. "You're not bullshitting me are you? Please tell me that they loved it instead."

Heechul let out a sad sigh. "Oh, Geng, I wish I could, but nope. They totally rejected it."

"I'm sorry, that really sucks, but you knew this would happen. Remember that guy that spoke at that writer's conference thing you went to? The guy who wrote the children's book? He had to go to around 200 publishers before it actually got published."

"I know, I know, but it still hurts, y'know? Plus it probably didn't help that some shithead made me late."

"What do you mean?" Heechul was about to explain, but Hangeng had started speaking again. "No, wait, don't answer that. Let me guess. You stopped at a coffee shop on the way there because you haven't had your morning cup yet, but when you were going to get your drink, some guy ran into you and spilled coffee all over your nice shirt."

Heechul was confused to say the least. How could Hangeng hit the nail on the head so accurately? "That's... exactly what happened." He confessed, embarrassed. 

"Heechul, that is so goddamn cliché, it almost hurts." Heechul groaned, but nodded his head in agreement, thinking about a couple of time where he has written scenarios similar to that. "Anyway, don't beat yourself up too much about it. Go get some rest. You need it, Mr. Rejected."

"Ya! Fuck you!"

"I love you, too."

"That's debatable."

"Ouch. You're so mean. How do people put up with you?"

"You mean how do you put up with me? You talk to me more than anyone else, and vice versa."

"...Fuck you, whatever."

Heechul let out a triumphant "ha!", earning himself the noise of Hangeng blowing him a raspberry in return. "Oh, very mature. I'm going to bed now. Good night." And without even bothering to wait for the other to respond, he hung up.

"Come on you two." He said, ushering his cats off the couch before getting up himself. Heading to his bedroom, he turned off all necessary lights, the two felines a foot in front of him the whole way. "Time to get some well deserved rest."

\---

"Don't you have a class right now?" Ryeowook wondered, voice coming from the kitchen, expectedly, full of shock since Kyuhyun had come back so early. "Was it cancelled or something?"

"No." Kyuhyun admitted, setting his bag down on their small couch and taking a seat next to it. "I just didn't feel like going to that class today." Well, it wasn't a lie. After that debacle, he really didn't want to do anything anymore.

The sound of something clattering came from the kitchen, along with a loud "What!?" from the older. Ryeowook popped his head out of the entryway, and stared Kyuhyun down. "Who are you and what did you do with Kyuhyun? The Kyuhyun I know would never skip any class, ever!"

Kyuhyun chuckled softly, fiddling with his thumbs. "Wook, you know that I'm ahead in all of my classes." He stated, trying to defend himself so he wouldn't have to explain. "It's not going to hurt me if I miss one day when I already know the content. Besides we're just studying for a test."

"True, true." The other said before going back to whatever he was cooking.

While diner was being prepared, Kyuhyun passed the time by watching the food channel, hoping it would spark his appetite back up. However, he quickly became bored and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing today is your day off?" He asked, leaning against the archway, not wanting to go through a repeat of this morning.

"Yep!" Ryeowook confirmed. "It's the only day of the week I actually get to play around with my food."

Kyuhyun snorted. "You mean the day of the week you make a royal mess of our kitchen and leave me to do all the damn dishes? Besides, didn't your mother ever tell you to not play with your food?"

Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun over his shoulder. "Look, you can complain all you want, but you know that the food is totally worth it." Kyuhyun opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when he realized that the older was right. "See, knew it."

Half an hour later, Ryeowook presented this Italian dish he learned how to make in one of his classes, the name of which Kyuhyun would never be able to pronounce. However, it tasted delicious, but that was expected from the best culinary student in their college. Kyuhyun immediately began eating it in fervor, barely remembering his manners. 

"So, what happened at the coffee shop today?"

Kyuhyun started choking on his food, caught off guard by his friend's question. It took him a couple of seconds to breathe properly. Once he was calmed down, he shook his head and simply said, "It was nothing."

Ryeowook scoffed. "Kyu, you're not escaping that easily. If it was nothing, you wouldn't have skipped class."

Kyuhyun cursed to himself. Ryeowook trapped him a corner with one go; there was no way to back out of this one. He sat up in his seat and lifted his head to look at the other. "It was nothing major, really. I just accidentally ran into this guy and spilled my coffee on him." Kyuhyun stopped there, hoping it was enough to satisfy Ryeowook's curiosity, but Ryeowook had this look in his eyes that said that he knew Kyuhyun wasn't telling everything. Kyuhyun groaned. "Look, I apologized and he chewed me out. That was it. After that he just left." He finished, throwing his hands up in the air, signaling he said all there was to say.

Ryeowook swallowed his bite, took a sip of water, and spoke. "He must have been pretty harsh if he made you this bummed." He observed, a little too accurately for Kyuhyun's liking.

"He had quite the mouth." Kyuhyun muttered. "It kinda scared me. He was pretty intimidating." He paused. "He knew how to make his words linger on you, even though I've heard it all before." He added, letting his thoughts drop off after that and resumed eating.

"Now, answer me this, because I need to know. Was he cute?"

Kyuhyun choked again. "What!? Where did that come from? Did you accept that 'sugar' from the guy next door again?"

"Oh, c'mon, Kyu, this is the most cliché way of meeting a lover. It's basically the first one in the book. I need to know!" Ryeowook snickered, a wide grin on his face.

Kyuhyun whined and slumped back in his chair. He tried to imagind the man's appearance again. He recalle that he had blonde hair, about the same length as his own, slightly longer. His lips were plump, a fact Kyuhyun knew well since he was watching the man's mouth while he was yelling at him. His eyes were naturally wider than most. He was tall, but not as tall as Kyuhyun, and slim. Unblemished, almost perfect, milky skin. Now that he was remembering all of this, it was actually beginning to creep Kyuhyun out. He crinkled his nose slightly in disgust.

Ryeowook began giggling quietly, earning a stern glare from the younger. "Oh, don't be that way. I know you well enough to know when you like someone, especially when you don't know it yourself." He said smugly, pointing his fork at him. "You thought he was cute."

"Ya! But he was a total asshole!"

"I can tell you're thinking about what he looks like, and you only do that when you like someone. If you didn't, I'd be surprised if you even remembered his hair color."

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "He pissed me off and I hate him. You got it wrong." He defended, not believing, or understanding for that matter, anything of what Ryeowook was saying. The guy was a jerk, simple as that. Sure, he was pretty, but you don't just put appearance over personality. He sighed and finished eating his dinner.

After dinner, Ryeowook gave Kyuhyun a small break and only had him was his own dishes. With a quick good night, Kyuhyun went to bed, too emotionally drained to stay awake anymore.

\---

Heechul woke to Cherry giving his hand a bath, the rough surface of her tongue tickling him, making his fingers twitch. "Cherry..." he groaned while turning over, bringing his hand away from the cat. The kitten made a soft noise of complaint before going to lay down against Heechul's back.

Trying to avoid the kitten, he languidly got out of bed, his mind slightly nebulous from sleep. He stretched, yawned, and lumbered his way to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror, hands on the edge of the sink, examining himself. "Hello beautiful..." He commented, sarcastically. He honestly looked like a mess, his hair sticking up in every which direction, skin glossy from whatever grease developed overnight. It was the perfect I-just-woke-up look that Heechul just couldn't pull off.

He stretched again before shedding his clothes and hopping into the shower. He felt immensely better as the hot water covered his body, washing away all the "ick", as he likes to call it. After going through the basic routine, he got out of the shower and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to the sink. There, he brushed, shaved, the usual, all before he finally deemed himself presentable, even though he wasn't planning on going anywhere today.

He walked back to his bedroom and to his closet. He settled for a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a loose, galaxy print t-shirt to wear. Comfy, around the house clothes, while still remaining fashionable. Why choose comfort or fashion when you can have both? Once again, it wasn't like he was going anywhere.

Or that's what he thought until he opened the fridge and realized he had no food. Heechul slammed the door shut, now bummed. He was looking forward to a day doing a whole lotta nothing. Now he had to go grocery shopping, which he never found fun.

"Oh well," he murmured, "I can get coffee on the way there, I guess."

He put on a light jacket, socks, and shoes before leaving the house, car keys in hand. He greeted his neighbors that were outside breifly, before getting into his car and heading off to the coffee shop. The events of yesterday were far out of his mind at this point, now only focused on how he was going to fix his work and what he was going to buy at the grocery store. 

It took a while, but he eventually reached his destination. As he was pocketing his car keys, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled the devicd out and read the text Hangeng had just sent him.

Geng: I forgot to mention this yesterday, but apologize to that kid if you ever see him again. You can be harsh, Chullie. Please, do it for me, and that kid's sanity.

Heechul scoffed and entered the shop. Unlike the previous day, the progressions from ordering the coffee to receiving it went unblemished. Taking a sip, he let out a satisfying breath. He turned on his heel and begun to walk towards the exit.

But then, a tuft of brown hair caught his eye. He wasn't sure why, but he stopped in his tracks, lookong over to where the owner of the locks was sitting. At first, he could only see hair, the boy's face hidden behind his laptop screen. It was when the brunette lifted his head to take a drink, that it hit him.

"Oh, for fucks sake..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you, Hangeng."

That voice sounded familiar; too familiar. Kyuhyun's eyes peered over his laptop screen, confirming that, yes, he knew whose voice that belongs to. He groaned and returned his eyes back to his laptop, ignoring the man.

He heard footsteps approaching quickly, loudly. His eyes stayed on the screen, not caring about anything except his work. The chair across the table made a loud, metallic, scraping noise as it was being pulled against the floor. Kyuhyun cringed at the noise, but not enough to be visible.

"Ya." The blonde man said. He sounded forceful, obviously not wanting to do whatever it was he was here to do. Kyuhyun also made the observation that blondie here must be being forced by someone, most likely a close friend. Maybe he can work with this if he was correct, especially if his plan of just ignoring him until he goes away doesn't work out.

"Ya!" He repeated, louder this time. Kyuhyun remained stubborn and continued his studying. The man began tapping his fingers, an obvious sign of impatience. It could also be noted that it was a sign of a short temper if it's only been 30 seconds since the man sat down and he was already annoyed. Despite this, it didn't seem like the man was going to be moving anytime soon. Kyuhyun decided to indulge him, setting down his pencil and giving the anonymous man a highly unimpressed look.

Luckily, the man understood Kyuhyun without the brunette saying a word, determined by the mirrored stare in return. "Are you just going to glare at me, or are you going to tell me why you're here?" Kyuhyun said coldly, breaking the chilling, yet already frozen silence.

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, kid, I don't want to do this, so don't make it difficult." He warned.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "And what would that be already?"

"Yesterday, you spilled coffee on me." The other stated. Kyuhyun nodded in remembrance. "And I yelled at you, which you absolutely deserved." Kyuhyun nodded again, a little less sure. "And by much convincing by my friend, I apologize."

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. "Should I really believe you if you're being forced by a friend?"

"Yes! I never apologize!" The blonde paused. "Okay, I rarely apologize, but still, that should count for something, right?"

"What's your name?" Kyuhyun asked out of the blue.

"...What?"

"What is your name?" He repeated, enunciating each word. "Maybe, if I know who you are, I might consider accepting your apology."

The blonde gave him a perplexed look. "What does my name have to do with any of this? It doesn't make sense." He said slowly.

Kyuhyun shrugged. "I happen to appreciate it when those who apologize to me are at least on a first name basis, but if you refuse, then I guess you're telling me this for nothing." With that, he returned his attention back to the work he was trying so hard to finish in the first place.

"Ya! You can't just dismiss me like that!" The other protested. Kyuhyun just ignored the other, wanting him to just leave already. The other groaned. "Fine... It's Heechul." He muttered

Kyuhyun raised his eyes to the older. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"My name is Kim Heechul. Jeez, are you always this big of a shit?"

"Not once you get to know me." He set his pencil down and looked up at Heechul. "So, Heechul, now that I know who you are, I accept your apology."

Heechul scoffed. "And what is your name? It's not fair for you to know mine and not vice-versa. Also, why the hell do you keep talking like some smart-ass, holier-than-thou lawyer?"

Kyuhyun chuckled, causing Heechul's face to contort even further into confusion. "I'm Cho Kyuhyun and I am studying to be an attorney." He said bluntly, smirking when Heechul covered his face with his hands.

"Are you serious?" Heechul muttered to himself. He lowered his hands and looked back at Kyuhyun. "Please don't tell me you always talk like this because if you do, I'm calling the police to take you to an institution. This just isn't natural." 

Kyuhyun shook his head, trying hard to not laugh. "Oh, good God, no. I speak casually with my friends, but since we are neither friends nor acquaintances, I thought I would speak as such."

Heechul groaned and looked away, examining the rest of the shop. It was empty except for both them and the staff. His watch was saying it was noon. Go figure, it's lunch-time and most people have already had their morning cup. He turned back to Kyuhyun. "Shouldn't you be in a class right now? It's noon."

Kyuhyun shook his head. "Nah. I planned my classes to they're in the early morning and late afternoon. My next class starts at 4."

"Are you just going to stay here until then?" Heechul asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's what I normally do. Why?"

Heechul swallowed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I have some stuff I need to take care of real fast. Stay here and wait for me."

"What? Why?" Kyuhyun wondered, trying to process how someone who hated him 10 minutes ago is now asking him to wait around.

"Because I'm going to take you to my house." Heechul said, far too blatantly for Kyuhyun's liking.

Kyuhyun rubbed his temples, flabbergasted. "Why the hell are you inviting me to your house when you didn't even want to be here in the first place? And what reason do I have to even say yes?

"Because, you're a smart-ass who I can maybe end up tolerating, but I'm not staying in this fucking coffee shop for four hours straight!"

Kyuhyun lowered his eyes. This man was, in short, a stranger. A stranger who he didn't even like. It didn't make sense to just ask someone who you've had such a rough first impression on to do something as intimate as going over to their house. Even friends don't jump that line in a single day. He remembered that his best friend in high school didn't even consider inviting him over until they've known each other for about a year. This was abnormal and it unnerved him. He looked back up at Heechul, noticing that his gaze held through his thought process. He shrugged. "Yeah, fine, I'll stick around." He mumbled, giving in to his curiosity, even though this was an extremely stupid decision.

Heechul nodded. "Okay then, I'll be back in around an hour." The blonde then stood and left the coffee shop, leaving Kyuhyun behind to ponder.

Kyuhyun rested his head in his hand. For the second day in a row, he can't seem to focus on his studies. However, this time his mind was focused on another matter; what just happened merely 30 seconds beforehand. He sat there, puzzled. What has he just gotten himself into? He's involving himself with someone he doesn't even know, that's what. He's going over to the man's house, even though they only talked for about 15 minutes and spent the majority of it being asses to each other. Kyuhyun just could not wrap his head around any of this. Too confused to do anything, he settled on browsing the web until Heechul returned.

\---

Heechul wasn't quite sure what hell he was feeling like as he went about his grocery shopping. Normally, this was routine, mindless even; but this was different. The motions were the same, but the mindset wasn't. It was like someone was following him, making him anxious about every move he made. 

Perhaps it was because of his encounter with that boy in the coffee shop. He really wasn't sure how he went from being forced to apologize, to hating his guts, to inviting him to his house. Oh, God, he invited a stranger over to his house. Yeah, he really fucked up there. He can't even remember why he made the offer in the first place, he just did. He was telling the truth when he told Kyuhyun that he could see himself actually liking him eventually. Maybe that's why he said it, to see if he can reach the "tolerance" level as soon as possible. 

He continued going over reasons in his mind about why his feeling were so bizarre. They became even stranger whenever he put Kyuhyun into the equation. 

"He's not bad looking, but his personality is like a wet rock." Heechul muttered to himself as he grabbed some cat food, although he wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he felt the analogy was accurate. From the way the boy talked, he could tell he would be a skilled lawyer. He definitely had a silver tongue, which was something Heechul could appreciate, as a writer. 

Heechul walked down the produce, trying to pick out a cabbage so he could make kimchi. This made him realize that he's probably going to have to cook Kyuhyun something, since it would be rude for anyone to not feed a guest. He wandered about the store wondering what he could make that was quick, but his cooking knowledge was rather limited. In the end, he grabbed a batch of buckwheat noodles and called that good. If Kyuhyun complained, he could starve and the more food there will be for Heechul.

He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering around nervously as he was checking out his items. It honestly felt as if someone was watching him, just out of his view. He couldn't understand why he was paranoid, since he did this about three times a month. Nothing changed: the cashiers were the same, the stock was the same; it was just the atmosphere that was different. A shiver ran down his spine and he swallowed. Once his grocery's were packed, he grabbed the bags and rushed out of the store, needing the fresh air.

He tossed his commodities into the truck of his car and got into the diver seat. He let out a loud sigh, resting his head against the seat. He contemplated just leaving the brunette there and ruin his day. Why should go through with this anyways? It's not like he liked the guy or anything, he didn't have duty to make sure he followed through. 

Heechul scoffed at himself. "I sound like some tsundere girl in an anime..." He started the car and began to head back to the coffee shop. "What the hell is wrong with me..."

\---

The second the drama ended, he heard the bell ring as the door to the shop opened. Kyuhyun looked up and saw it was Heechul. His eyes widened, surprised that the man actually stuck to his word and came back. He stood up, bracing himself on the table. "You- You actually came back?"

Heechul refused to make eye contact with the blonde, looking somewhere over the younger's shoulder. "Yeah, I did. Don't think too much into it. Now, are you coming or not? I have stuff that needs to go in the fridge."

Kyuhyun nodded and began to pack up his school things. Heechul leaned against the wall while waiting. He glanced over to the counter. He noticed a couple of girls looking at him. They looked absolutely pathetic as they think they're totally invisible but really aren't; giggling softly and whispering into each others ears. To tease them, Heechul gave them a soft smile and a wink before looking back ahead. He heard one of the girls squeal loudly, quickly followed by the other telling her to shut up.

Kyuhyun cleared his throat and Heechul looked over to him. He had an impatient look on his face, almost nervous, clutching the strap of his bag tightly with one hand. Heechul pushed himself off the wall and walked out the door without looking back to see if Kyuhyun was following. He got in the car and started the engine, the passenger side door opening and shutting quickly as he did so. He didn't notice Kyuhyun giving him an anxious glance, nor did he really care. 

Once again, they were silent. It was palpable and was making them far more agitated then they should be. This time around, Heechul decided to break the silence. 

"Those girls at the shop are rather obnoxious, aren't they?" He said, doing his best to strike up conversation.

Kyuhyun nodded. "Yeah, at first." He admitted. "Most of them get better once you get to know them, but a couple of them just get worse. The girl yesterday, the cashier; she absolutely loves to tease me. It drives me up a fucking wall sometimes."

Heechul raised his eyebrow and quickly glanced over at Kyuhyun in surprise. "Oh, wow, he curses!" He teased. Kyuhyun hit him on the arm in response. "Ow, okay, sorry! I just didn't expect you to say that, gimme a break!"

Kyuhyun relaxed back against the seat. "So, you asked me what I did earlier, so can I ask you what you do?"

Heechul snorted. "You kind of just did, you know." Kyuhyun snickered as well. "Anyways, I write novels."

"Fictional?"

"Yep."

"Had anything published yet?"

"Nope. I've been rejected every time. It really sucks."

Kyuhyun looked at Heechul with sorry eyes. "Yeah, it sounds like it does. Having something you've put you heart into just to have it shot down. It hurts."

"How would you know? You're a law student, not a novelist."

Kyuhyun shrugged and looked back out the windshield. The car fell back into silence with exception of the radio, which was playing some girl group song. Kyuhyun had no clue what the song was, but Heechul seemed to, his fingers tapping to the rhythm against the steering wheel. Kyuhyun made a mental note of that.

It wasn't long before they reached Heechul's driveway. It was a rather small house on the outskirts of the city where it's become more suburban. It was very plain looking, practically identical to those surrounding it. The lawn was bright green, but empty. It seems the only decoration the older had outside of his house was the doormat that read "Go away." Kyuhyun snickered. It fit Heechul so well.

Heechul unlocked the door and left it open for Kyuhyun to enter. "Just toss your shoes anywhere." He said, doing exactly that. Kyuhyun disregarded the suggestion, putting his shoes neatly in the corner. The inside of the house was much different than the outer. The walls were covered with various posters, ranging from girl groups to movie posters. He had two bookshelves in the living room, one with books, the other with albums. There was a long black couch located against one of wall and opposite of it hung a flat-screen television; a plain coffee table separated the two. 

Heechul sat himself down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. He looked over to his guest, noticing his uneasy expression. "What? Since you're here, get comfy. Toss that bag wherever and relax." He said, trying to sound friendly but ended up sounding more sarcastic than usual. 

Kyuhyun bit his lip and slowly walked over to the couch, setting his bag against the wall. "You have a nice place." He said. His gaze kept wandering to the posters, glancing over the subject of each, trying to learn more about the man. "It's... homey."

Heechul shrugged. "It's just some walls and a roof really. It's nothing special." He scoffed. "Look, are you gonna spend all day looking at my posters or are you gonna sit down?"

Kyuhyun made a nervous noise and sat down on the couch. He really wasn't sure what to do or even what to say. It's been a while since he's been in a residence other than his own dorm. He was uncomfortable, to say the least, and he was afraid that his uneasiness was irritating Heechul. A thought flashed through his head wondering why he was even afraid of upsetting the other in the first place, they just met.

Heechul suddenly stood up. When Kyuhyun looked up with curious eyes, Heechul gave a gesture telling him to wait. Kyuhyun turned his gaze to the floor, trying to soak in the reality of the events. He closed his eyes, mind beginning to wander. After a few seconds, he felt something push against his leg. His eyes popped open to be met with another pair staring right at him. A beautiful gray cat was looking right up at him as if being caught in the midst of a crime. He smiled and reached his hand down to pet the cat. The feline tugged his head away from Kyuhyun's reach before going back in to sniff his hand. Once he deemed this stranger safe, he pushed his head up under Kyuhyun's hand. 

Kyuhyun kept petting the feline- which the cat didn't mind in the least bit- until he heard Heechul clear his throat. Kyuhyun's head snapped up, not sure what to expect. He relaxed once he realized the blonde was actually smiling, holding a beer in each hand. "His name is Heebum." He said, using his head to gesture to the cat, who was now headbutting Kyuhyun's leg, wondering where the attention went. Heechul sat back on the couch and handed Kyuhyun one of the beers. Kyuhyun accepted with a nod and a small thanks.

Heechul picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels. "So, tell me about yourself."

"What?"

"Like, your interests, hobbies, the basics."

Kyuhyun looked down at his unopened beer. "Well, you know I'm a law student. I was born on February 3rd. As for hobbies, I like to sing, I guess. I also play a lot of starcraft."

Heechul popped the lid of his beer off and took a hearty swig. "That's an odd duo. You any good at singing?"

Kyuhyun nodded. "Yeah. I won in my high school talent show every year for it. I mostly sing ballads though." 

"You should prove that to me sometime. I'm a decent singer myself."

"Oh, no, I don't do a lot of singing anymore. It's a useless career, especially with all the competition in the entertainment agencies these days. I'd never get in." He said, sounding defeated. He shook the feeling off. "How about you?"

"As you know, I'm a writer, my birthday is July 10th, and I guess you kinda figured out that I'm a bit of a nerd. I play League of Legends, I'm a girl group addict, and on top of all of that, I'm an otaku."

"I thought you said you sung too."

"No, I said I'm a decent singer. By that, I meant I mostly sing in the shower."

Kyuhyun chuckled. "Well, as long as you're not tone deaf I guess." He cracked open his beer reluctantly. His nose wrinkled at the smell. He glanced over at Heechul, who was busy chugging his own. "I'm not quite sure how you can drink this swill..." He muttered.

Heechul shrugged. "It's alcohol and it's good, therefore I'll drink it. I'm not too picky when it comes to this stuff." He extended his hand. Kyuhyun have him a quizzical look. "What? If you don't want it, give it here." Kyuhyun gladly handed the beverage over.

Eventually, they both settled on watching this new drama together, starring some idol that both of them only mildly recognized. The plot was okay, nothing special, and was probably going to be cancelled in a month, but it was better than nothing.

Kyuhyun nudged Heechul. "So, who is this guy anyways?"

"I think the credits said it was 'Choi Minho.' He's an idol of some sort. Kinda cute though, huh?"

Kyuhyun nodded. "Yeah, a little..." After a few minutes of watching, Kyuhyun glanced at his watch. "Hey, Heechul, it's getting close to three and I need to be back by three-thirty. I don't mean to be rude, but can you drive me back now?"

"Yeah, sure." Heechul said, standing up and walking to the door. Kyuhyun followed, grabbing his bag on the way. 

He said a final goodbye to Heebum, who sauntered over in hopes of going outside. They put on their shoes and were on their way back to Kyuhyun's college. The brunette made it on time, with quick goodbyes to Heechul and a quick exchange of phone numbers. Kyuhyun watched Heechul drive away, clutching his bag tightly with both hands.

He wasn't sure why, but for the rest of the day, he couldn't stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll update every two weeks" I say as it's been like, 5 months. Way to stick to your word there, Raine. BUT I DO I HAVE GOOD NEWS. I will be updating a whole lot more often now that it's November, and NaNoWriMo is now in session. (Hint: Guess what I'm writing for it. Yep, it's this. Only I changed the character names because that's the only thing separating it from being an actual work of fiction and a fanfiction. It's the same story, honest, just Kyuhyun is Mingyu and such.) So, this means I will be writing nonstop for the next month, so I'll be cranking out chapters like they're going out of style. Hopefully... If I don't procrastinate.
> 
> However, since it's going to be pretty rushed and I'm going to be uploading chapters at least every other day, my writing is bound to be sloppy and unplanned and generally crap. Forgive me for that, but I will be doing my best to revise what I "threw up" (To put it in a disgusting term) before I continue on my work. But at the end of this month you should have 10 chapters to have fun with, maybe more! So, yeah...
> 
> Wow, these notes are long. I'm sorry. Just be glad this is at the end of the chapter and not the beginning.
> 
> P.S.: Yes, I used "Flabbergasted." It's a word and I love it because it is just so silly to say.


	3. Chapter 3

((Sorry, this isn't really the chapter but I'm working on it... slowly, but surely... Please don't hate me. I literally hit a wall with this chapter (and it took me 3 months to get over it). But let me explain.

I was trying to write this basically every day in November, but I swear to God, after I got halfway through the chapter, my laptop would just magically restart itself and I lost everything. This happened about 4 times before I just plain gave up. I wrote down my plot points for the chapter (plus first sentences of each little scene so I knew what direction I was going in), but I had 0 motivation in December. I was also busy because my family is big on the holiday stuff. Now, it's January and I'm finally getting back to this.

Am I the only one who feels like I'm rushing this a bit? Or at least not explaining it enough? When I first plotted this all out, it was a lot more drawn out and I didn't want to drag on and on, so I shortened it, but is it too much? Well, if you have any questions (at any time), I'll gladly answer them!

Also! Every Super Junior member IS going to be in the story! Just not quite yet. I have my plans, I promise. They'll start popping up once I give you the reason why the story is titled "The Onyx Student". I have a lot of the story planned out already, I'm just a huge procrastinator... A really huge procrastinator...

Also, I might be uploading another story here soon... Yeah, I'm that person... I'll come back to this one! Promise! Just, I have this idea in my head right now and I can't really work on this one correctly until I've at least written out a somewhat plan for the other. So, expect that soon, I guess!))


End file.
